


War and Eden's Father's Day

by EdenCrowleyFell



Series: Hybrid Series [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Summary: Eden and War make breakfast for Crowley on Father's day. They want to show they love him and are very grateful to have him in their lives. Especially War. After so long without both of her parents and getting used to her siblings she thinks it's not so bad to open up and have her family again.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Original Child(ren) of Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale & crowley & war, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Death (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens), Death/God (Good Omens)
Series: Hybrid Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953052
Kudos: 2





	War and Eden's Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's called this for a reason because this is how they celebrate with their family each year. They don't always forget about Warlock I just found it funny. This is also apart of the storyline for Always been by my side. You'll see why I didn't add Warlock much. Also I know it's almost October. I forgot to put it on here. Hope you all enjoy.

War and Eden were walking up to their parents room as they heard the door opened. The Almighty walked into the house with here husband. She smiled as she saw her granddaughters walking upstairs with breakfast for their father. She waved them off wanting them to go upstairs. War nodded and went upstairs with Eden following behind her. Warlock kept them distracted while the girls went to take breakfast to their father. War liked how their brother did this. Her parents raised her brother right. She didn't doubt it for a second when they met. But she heard the birthday story. She found it funny. She swore Warlock got it from Crowley because she was wild like him. So why wouldn't he be? War kept walking with War following behind her.

Once the two got upstairs and to their parents room they smiled at each other. " Are you ready?" War whispered trying to keep it a surprise from their dad. " Yes Scarlet." Eden said ready to surprise her dad with breakfast. Scarlet knocked on the door. Their parents look at the door from inside their room. " Come in." Crowley said wondering who it is. Scarlet opened the door and smiled. Eden ran in as soon as the door opened. " Eden careful." Scarlet said letting her worried big sister side out. Eden hugs Crowley happy to see him. " Happy Father's day papa." Eden said happy that today was another special day for their dad. His birthday was only a week ago and they all celebrated happily together. Even Gabriel got along with Crowley for the day. Crowley picked up his daughter and hugged her back. " Hey starlight thank you for that." Crowley said happy about it being today. Scarlet walked over to him and set the tray on his lap. Crowley smiled happy that they did this for him. " All this for me. Really little red you guys out do yourselves every year." Crowley said finding it good that they go over the top with it.

Then the question came up as Crowley was starting to eat. Where was their brother? " Well we try papa." Scarlet said knowing they try to every year for both parents. " By the way where is your brother?" Crowley asked wondering where Warlock was. The two girls looked at each other and knew they did something wrong. " Downstairs with grandma and grandpa. We'll go get him." War and Eden said worried about getting grounded. Well Eden was. War was more worried about being lectured for it by Aziraphale. The two girls ran out of the room to get their brother. Their parents laughed as that happened. They knew today was going to be a good day. And it was.

Happy late father's day everyone


End file.
